This invention relates to a conveyor stub idler apparatus and particularly to a stub idler including a roll for edge support of the return run of an endless flexible sidewall conveyor belt handling particulate matter and the like.
The movement of industrial products in the form of particulate and fibrous materials has for years been conveniently done with trough-type belt conveyors operating horizontally or at inclines to 20 degrees. The conveyor consists of a middle support structure with two or three inclined rollers (idlers) located every four to five feet along the top or "carrying side" of the frame in the order to form the belt into a trough. As fully discussed in the copending parent application, the idler bearings operate in relatively severe conditions and are preferably periodically lubricated in order to insure that the rollers turn and prevent belt damage. Of equal importance, however, the lubricant desirably purges the bearing seals of foreign matter caused by the congealing of the grease as it cools when the conveyor is shut down, drawing in the dirt to the bearing surfaces and the like. The idler structures of the prior art are described in the above application, which discloses an improved cantilevered lubricated idler for the sidewall conveyors in which the conveyor may run horizontally, turning up at steep angles (to 90 degrees or vertical) and then turning once more to the horizontal position to discharge. The cantilevered shaft design increased the shaft bending wovement. As a result, the industry standard shaft diameters (CEMA Rated) could not be used. Where the standard was used, the axial lubrication passageways were eliminated from the shafts, and the stub idlers were provides as "sealed for life", in place of the relubrication system. Prior art stub idler units also used conventional mounting arrangements, which provided for no "cross belt" adjustment. Therefore, the shafts were threaded and held in place by lock nuts on each side of the support bracket. However, adjustment was soon lost due to material build up and corrosion.
Although the device or the mounting or the stub idler apparatus shown in the parent application provides an improved stub idler unit mounting and bearing support, in certain applications the use of the axially apertured shaft did not provide a total desired support for the heavy cantilevered load encountered in such applications. An enlarged shaft structure was required and thus requires special construction and mounting. Generally, the trade prefers a structure which uses the standard diameter shaft.
Further in the conveyor apparatus to which the present invention is used, the stub idler rolls on the opposite sides of the conveyor are desirably periodically lubricated. With the vertical orientation of the conveyor, many of the stub idler units are above ground level. A stair and platform is generally provided adjacent one side of the conveyor for appropriate maintenance and servicing in normal usage.
Because of the high angle capability of these conveyors, the conveyors are generally include an inclined portion at an angle of between 45.degree. and 75.degree. and, conventional walkways are replaced with more expensive stairways or ladders and platforms to one side only of the conveyor. To duplicate the structure would be costly.
Servicing to the opposite or far side therefore generally requires the use of a special equipment. The inventor realized it would be desirable to provide a system for appropriate lubrication of both the far and near side stub units from the near side of the conveyor.